La Romantica Caja de Schrodinger
by Erin Tesden
Summary: La posibilidad de tener cualquier clase de sentimientos hacia Faris era la cosa mas absurda y ridícula en la que Okabe Rina podía pensar. Como si pudiera llegar gustarle una persona tan fastidiosa, habladora... Talentosa, extrovertida, agradable, inteligente... Hermosa... [Fem-Okabe/Faris]
1. Prologo

**Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras escribía mi otra historia sobre Steins;Gate _Androgynous Love Paranoia_. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la anterior, esta se centrará por completo en el romance y en hermoso fluff, no esperen una trama profunda ni nada. Esto será un ship fic al 100%, con una de mis parejas favoritas de Steins;Gate: _Okabe x Faris_.**

**Cosas que deben saber para que puedan empezar la lectura de forma óptima:**

**1 - Para asegurar el fluff, esta historia toma lugar en una de las líneas temporales del Campo Atractor Delta (Divergencia 3 - 3,99%), donde SERN no es una amenaza, y Tennouji, alias _Mr. Braun,_ y Moeka son personas normales con vidas y trabajos igualmente normales.**

**2 - Como señala la descripción, en esta historia Okabe es una chica. Específicamente nacida bajo el nombre de Okabe Rina. ¿Por qué...? ¡PORQUE SI! En este link pueden ver una ilustración de como seria su aspecto: _erintesden DOT deviantart DOT com/art/Okarin-765404224_**

**3 - Pese a inspirarme en mi otra historia para crear esta. Tengo que aclarar que no existe conexión entre ambas, por lo que no es necesario que la lean para entender esta.**

**En fin, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Romantical Schrodinger Box.**

**Prologo.**

* * *

La primera cita de una chica suele ser un evento bastante importante en sus vidas.

E incluso aunque dicha cita no resulte perfecta, debería como mínimo ser divertida… O al menos no un completo desastre.

"¡Vayamos a comer a MayQueen Nyan-Nyan, Okarin!"

...Por lo que resultaba obvio el por qué Okabe Rina se encontraba francamente sin palabras y preguntándose la razón de que Daru, el bastardo que tenía como amigo y compañero de la universidad, la estuviera invitando a ir a comer.

Quizás su calenturiento cerebro de otaku finalmente se había derretido.

O quizás le había dejado de importar su propia vida y pretendía hacerla enojar para que fuera ella quien acabara con su miseria.

Estaba funcionando.

"Deja de mirarme así, Okarin. No lo dije con esa intención." Dijo asustado el chico.

"¿Entonces cuál?" Pregunto Rina, con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Es sobre Faris-tan!" Exclamó Daru con una expresión seria aunque sonrojada.

Faris Nyan-Nyan, la Maid Reina de Akiba. Y trabajadora del café de maids _MayQueen Nyan-Nyan_.

Rina había escuchado tanto sobre ella, incluso aunque aún no tenía ningún rostro al que asociar dicho nombre.

Por una parte, Faris parecía ser la waifu de Daru, su obsesión, su amor no correspondido, elijan cualquiera.

Sería algo simplemente desagradable si Rina no conociera al Otaku tan bien.

En realidad hasta hacia un año, pese a ser un pervertido, Daru no mostraba mucho interés por las_ Chicas en 3-D_. Entonces un día se le ocurrió visitar el café de maids del que había oído hablar tanto, MayQueen, y caput; la _Leyenda del Poderoso Hechicero que solo gustaba de Chicas en 2-D_ cayó en el olvido. Daru acabo infatuándose de Faris por completo.

Su imagen mental de la maid no era precisamente buena por esa época, pero entonces de alguna manera Mayuri acabó siendo contratada en MayQueen y empezó a trabajar con Faris.

Desde entonces Mayuri, su torpe pero querida amiga de la infancia, no dejaba de mencionar todo el tiempo lo amable y genial que Faris era. Hablando sobre ella como si fuera su hermana mayor.

Esto causó que Rina tuviera que aceptar que su opinión de la maid era errada. Después de todo, torpe e ingenua o no, Mayuri era en realidad relativamente buena juzgando la bondad en las personas. Eso no detuvo la ligera molestia y celos que sentía al saber lo mucho que Mayuri parecía apreciar a Faris. Casi sintiendo como si la maid quisiera reemplazarla como la persona más cercana a Mayuri.

"¿Que tiene Faris?" Pregunto Rina a Daru, ya de mal humor.

"Huh. Sabías que Faris-tan es la Campeona de Rai-Net de Akiba, ¿cierto, Okarin?"

Ella no respondió. Por supuesto que ya lo sabía.

Fue por culpa de ello que Daru había decidido aprender a jugar el juego de cartas con la única intención de tratar de impresionar a Faris. Y mientras tanto, Mayuri se había vuelto una fan del anime, obsesionándose con el merchandising de la serie en el proceso. De esa manera, Rina acabó asociando la franquicia fuertemente con Faris y empezó a considerarla infantil y molesta pese a ni siquiera haber visto el anime o jugado el juego antes.

Al final, esa era tan sólo otra pieza del enrevesado rompecabezas que era Faris Nyan-Nyan. Pero una pieza que tan solo complicaba las cosas...

Había una Faris que apelaba a los pervertidos gustos de su gordo amigo.

Una Faris que parecía ser una sempai maravillosa y extremadamente querida por Mayuri.

Y una Faris era una campeona en un juego de cartas y ya había defendido su título en múltiples ocasiones.

Como se supone que Rina aceptara que esas tres Faris tan distintas eran en realidad una misma persona. No tenía sentido, y lo peor era que aún no era todo...

"Bueno..." Daru decidió continuar luego de que Rina no dijera nada más. "El Campeonato de Rai-Net de este año es la próxima semana, y tenía la intención de asistir como espectador y apoyar a Faris-tan, pero para cuando fui a comprar mi boleto resulta que ya se habían agotado." El Otaku bajó la cabeza, totalmente desolado.

"Que triste historia, casi se me salen las lágrimas." Dijo ella inexpresiva y cruzada de brazos. "Pero qué tiene eso que ver conmigo."

"Pues resulta que MayQueen está rifando un par de boletos. El único requerimiento para participar en la rifa es ir a MayQueen junto a un acompañante y comprar el nuevo platillo para parejas."

"¿Por qué no invitar a Mayuri?" Rina lo cuestiono de inmediato, totalmente perturbada ante la imagen de ella y Daru en algo tan similar a una cita. Casi se sintió culpable tras involucrar a Mayuri, pero la obvia mejor solución. Mayuri era más linda, más amable, y suficientemente inocente para no rechazar la invitación de Daru. De hecho, tratándose de comida gratis, ella estaría feliz de aceptar.

"Ya lo intente." Dijo deprimido. "Faris-tan dijo que no seríamos capaces de participar en la rifa porque Mayuri era una empleada en MayQueen. Dijo que no sería justo si una empleada fuera a ganar los boletos... ¡Vamos, Okarin! ¡Te comprare lo que sea que quieras!"

Rina empezó a ignorar la verborrea de Daru y suspiro. Finalmente, ahí estaba. Una de las cosas más complicadas sobre Faris: Su estatus en MayQueen.

Inicialmente Rina había asumido que ella era una maid mayor y con más experiencia que Mayuri. Simplemente una sempai. Rina estaba equivocada.

Faris no solo era una maid mayor, ella era LA maid mayor; básicamente la maid en jefe, habiendo trabajado en MayQueen desde su mismísima apertura.

Y esa era la verdad, pero tan solo a medias.

Le tomó un tiempo a Rina el entenderlo y aceptarlo, pero Faris no era tan solo la maid en jefe. Ella era la jefa real. La dueña y gerente de MayQueen, y una bastante eficiente al parecer. Ello no sería la gran cosa si no fuera porque Faris era aparentemente un año menor que Rina.

De esa manera, el peor miedo de Rina ante la idea de visitar MayQueen, era el no saber que versión de Faris acabaría por encontrarse. ¿O acabaría tratándose de una Faris completamente distinta de las que ya conocía?

Casi parecía como si encontrar el escondite de la Organización sería más fácil que entender la clase de persona que Faris era realmente.

"Entonces, Okarin, ¿qué dices?" Pregunto Daru.

"Está bien." Ella iba a arrepentirse de tal decisión. Estaba totalmente segura, pero también tenía curiosidad.

* * *

Faris estornudó, emitiendo un pequeño y adorable sonido, mientras cubría su nariz y boca con un pañuelo.

"¿Estas bien, Faris-chan?" Preguntó una de las maids de turno.

Faris asintió. "Estoy bien, Ai-chan. Gracias." Dijo ligeramente mareada.

Había estado estornudando bastante desde hace un rato. Al parecer alguien estaba hablando sobre ella.

Quizás se trataba de algún valiente pero amable noble rebelde del Dominio del Lord Supremo, buscando una Ama bajo la cual servir por el resto de su vida. Seguramente su alma gemela en otra vida...

Al menos, eso era lo que implicaba la predicción de su horóscopo en el periódico.

Aparentemente, se encontraría por primera vez con una persona de la que ya había oído hablar múltiples veces antes por parte de sus amigos. Y en esta persona conocería el amor.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus críticas y preguntas en los reviews.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	2. Capitulo 1 - Dual Encuentro Paralelo

**Okay, aquí está el primer capítulo finalmente.**

**Esta vez se profundizara un poco más en el pov de Faris/Rumiho, el cual tendrá una narrativa bastante diferenciada en comparación con los povs de Okabe. Espero que no resulte confuso, pues quería añadir cierto tinte de irrealidad y fantasía cuando se trate de Faris.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro Paralelo**

* * *

Akiha Rumiho no era del tipo de persona que creyera en el horóscopo. El pensar que la posición aleatoria de los astros al momento de su nacimiento pudieran tener la capacidad de predecir su futuro se le hacía algo ridículo. Y opinaba lo mismo sobre otros métodos de adivinación, cosas como los viajes astrales, etc.

Rumiho era una chica amable, aunque realista, mucho más madura que otras chicas de su edad, aunque más que por elección, había sido el resultado de la pesada carga de responsabilidades impuesta sobre sus hombros desde joven.

Pero en ese preciso instante, Rumiho no existía. Bueno, al menos no en consciencia.

Mientras tanto, su cuerpo actuaba como médium para la milenaria y todopoderosa Maid Gato del Abismo Oriental, Faris Nyan-Nyan.

A diferencia de Rumiho, Faris podía permitirse creer en horóscopos y ese tipo de cosas, después de todo, ella era la prueba de que todas esas cosas fantásticas y mágicas existen realmente.

Por lo que tras leer la predicción del periódico empezó de inmediato a buscar a su ser predestinado.

No lo hacía únicamente por su propio bien, sino también por el bien de Rumiho. Ultimadamente la joven chica tan solo _despertaba_ y tomaba control por unas horas a la semana, encerrándose en sí misma el resto del tiempo por elección propia, lo cual entristecía a Faris. Ella quería que Rumiho también fuera feliz, que fuera libre de ser ella misma, al fin y al cabo, pese a la diferencia de edad de miles de años entre ambas, seguían siendo la misma persona.

Fue entonces que Faris oyó sonar la campana de la entrada, mientras dos personas entraban a MayQueen.

Él chico con contextura de barril le resultó inconfundible; se trataba de Hashida Itaru, alias Daru, uno de los mejores clientes de MayQueen.

Él era un poco… Bueno, bastante pervertido en realidad, pero era ultimadamente un sujeto inofensivo y bastante divertido, por lo que se había vuelto uno de sus amigos. Cabía destacar, Daru parecía estar infatuado por ella como resultado de haber caído víctima de su atractivo demoníaco, aunque había poco que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. Por una parte, pese al aprecio que sentía por él, Faris no veía a Daru de esa forma, y además las Moiras ya habían predicho cientos de años atrás que su verdadero amor sería una de las pocas personas capaces de resistir su aura demoniaca y amarla tanto a ella como a Rumiho por las personas que eran en el interior…

Sin embargo, en ese momento, quien llamaba más su atención era la persona junto a Daru; una chica bastante alta, superando incluso a Daru en altitud, aunque relativamente delgada, resultando algo larguirucha. Su cabello era negro y ligeramente desarreglado, alcanzando unos 15-20 centímetros bajo la altura de sus hombros. Vestía una simple camiseta gris claro bajo una bata de laboratorio, falda marrón de largo mediano y unos deportivos verdes.

Dejando de lado lo inusual de la bata de laboratorio, el conjunto resultaba bastante casual, aunque apagado y pese a la falda, no demasiado femenino. Tanto su ropa, cabello, así como la falta de maquillaje en su rostro, parecían indicar que a la chica no parecía importarle demasiado su apariencia, incluso pese a que Faris la encontraba bastante linda de una extraña manera que no sabía cómo explicar.

La pregunta ahora, era la identidad de la chica. Faris sabía que Daru no tenía novia, pero ella sabía que él tenía a otra amiga además de Mayuri y ella.

Así que solo podía tratarse de una persona; Okabe Rina, la mejor amiga de Mayuri y Daru.

La primer persona desconocida con quien se encontraba ese día… Y se trataba de otra chica.

Faris inclinó su cabeza meditativa, y después de unos segundos acabo sonriendo ligeramente.

Faris supuso que ello realmente no era un problema.

* * *

Los ojos de Rina se abrieron de par en par cuando noto a una pequeña chica aproximándose hacia ellos corriendo.

Ella era como un personaje salido directamente de un anime, usando el hermoso uniforme de sirvienta propio de MayQueen, que parecía haber sido confeccionado específicamente para ella, con todo y orejas de gato. Su cabello rosado, a juego con sus pupilas, recogido en dos coletas y enmarcando su absurdamente precioso rostro. Lo que más llamaba la atención de Rina era lo genuinamente sedoso que su cabello parecía. A diferencia de Mayuri que tenía que usar siempre una peluca naranja en sus turnos como sirvienta para resultar más visualmente llamativa, no había manera de que el hermoso cabello de esta chica fuera falso. Tan absurdo como resultara, la chica frente a Rina genuinamente parecía haberse teñido el cabello de ese color… Y lo más absurdo del todo, era lo bien y natural que le quedaba.

"¡Bienvenido de nuevo, Daru-nyan!" Dijo ella feliz, y Rina no fue capaz de sentir nada artificial o falso en su voz. Sus palabras eran genuinas.

Se trataba genuinamente de ella, Faris Nyan-Nyan, la Gran Reina Maid. Poseedora de una sonrisa y lindura lo suficientemente potente como para ser considerada una fuerza de la naturaleza… ¿Y Rina pensó que podía ir en su contra?

Antes de poder siquiera intentar huir de la escena para nunca más volver, los ojos de la chica-gato se movieron hacia ella y su sonrisa creció, deteniendo a Rina en seco, como una enorme trampa para osos cerrándose alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

"¡No sabía que Daru-nyan tenía una novia! ¡Felicitaciones-nyan!"

Ambos, Daru y ella, se miraron el uno al otro y luego de vuelta a Faris.

"Ella no es mi novia, Faris-chan..." Dijo Daru con el rostro pálido.

"¡Él no es mi novio!" Exclamó Rina, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda ante la sola idea de Daru y ella siendo más que amigos. Lo más aterrador es que ni siquiera era la primera vez que alguien pensaba eso de ellos.

Faris soltó una estúpidamente linda risita ante la reacción de los dos.

"¡Solo estaba molestándolos-nyan!" Dijo ella, como una niña haciendo travesuras a sus amigos. Tras unos segundos su expresión se volvió más relajada y su mirada se fijó en Rina, poniéndola ligeramente nerviosa.

Esto estaba resultando ser peor de lo que Rina imaginaba. Tenía que ser su horrible suerte una vez más. Faris parecía ser una de esas personas extrovertidas, lindas y populares que se la pasaban burlándose siempre de ella. Justo el tipo de personas con las que se le hacía más difícil lidiar.

"Daru-nyan y Mayuri-nyan me han hablado un montón de ti. ¡Mucho gusto conocerte finalmente, Okarin-nyan!" La sonrisa de Faris en ese momento podría fácilmente superar el resplandor del sol… Pero incluso eso fue incapaz de evitar que una mueca apareciera en el rostro de Rina, a la vez que se ponía colorada de la ira.

...Al menos ella esperaba que el repentino rubor en sus mejillas fuera por el enojo

"¿A quién estás llamando _Okarin_?" Dejo salir Rina de forma sombría, notando en su vista periférica como Daru bajaba la cabeza y suspiraba. Las únicas personas que la llamaban de esa forma era Mayuri y Daru, y solo Mayuri se podía salir con la suya por ello.

"¿...Okarin-nyan?" Dijo la chica con algo de confusión, y la expresión de Rina tan solo se agrió incluso más. Maid Reina o no, si Rina no detenía su insolencia ahora mismo, las cosas no harían más que escalar con el tiempo.

"¡NO! ¡Estas completamente mal! ¡Mi nombre es _Hououin Kyouko_! ¡Gran Científica Loca y futura ama de este mundo! ¡Mente maestra tras el derrocamiento del actual orden mundial! ...Y la Lanza de Longinus que atravesara y detendrá el latido del corazón de La Organización..." Rina recito la pequeña presentación que había practicado antes, sabiendo de antemano que las cosas acabarían así tarde o temprano. Añadiendo impacto al cambiar su tono de voz múltiples veces, además de gesticular de forma exagerada y finalizar de forma dramática.

Había sido incluso más perfecto de lo que había parecido en su mente, y sus palabras parecían haber funcionado, considerando la expresión estupefacta de Faris.

...Y entonces los ojos de la chica-gato empezaron a lagrimear.

"¿¡EH!?" Rina soltó un chillido y retrocedió aterrada.

¡Su intención no era hacerla llorar!

¿Meter algo de miedo en su impertinente corazoncito? Sí. ¿Pero hacerla llorar? ¡Por supuesto que no!

"Y-Yo… N-No era mi intención-" Rina trato de acercarse cuidadosamente para disculparse con ella, cuando sintió una presión ligera envolviendo su torso.

Faris la estaba abrazando.

"Kyouko..." Murmuraba Faris, mientras básicamente sepultaba su rostro entre los pechos de Rina.

Rina podía hacer poco salvo quedarse paralizada y tratar de ignorar lo cálido y suave que era el cuerpo de la otro chica.

No era exactamente fácil; cada diminuta célula de su cuerpo no quería hacer nada más salvo cavar sin parar hasta llegar al centro de la tierra y simplemente morir de la inmensa vergüenza que sentía.

Lo único que lo hacía todavía peor… _¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan bien?_

Repentinamente el abrazo se detuvo y Rina no estaba muy segura de sí sentía alivio con algo de enojo, o simple decepción de que todo hubiese acabado tan rápido...

Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello, antes de que Faris tomara sus manos y la mirara con la expresión más amorosa que jamás había visto a alguien dirigirle.

"He estado esperado tanto por ti, nyan..."

"¿E-Eh?" Preguntó ella débilmente. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

"Hououin Kyouko, una de las tres Devas entrenadas por Gilgamesh-sama para mantener el equilibrio en este mundo." Dijo mientras soltaba las manos de Rina y retrocedía unos cuantos pasos, sacando un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse las lágrimas. "Lamento no haber reconocido a Kyouko de inmediato; estaré muy feliz de servirle siempre que lo necesite de ahora en adelante, nyan." Faris junto sus manos e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Ah. Faris solo había estado jugando con ella; siguiéndole la corriente. Rina simplemente asintió inexpresiva, mientras sentía como su tren de pensamiento se descarrilaba y ardía en llamas. ¿Ahora que se supone que debía sentir...? ¿Confusión ante el comportamiento y acciones irracionales de Faris? ¿Vergüenza por haberse sentido inusualmente cómoda entre los brazos de la otra chica, aunque fuese por solo un instante? ¿O completo enojo por haber caído en su juego sin haber hecho nada al respecto para detenerla? Una combinación de las tres parecía lo más adecuado…

"Bien. Síganme por acá-nyan" Dijo dirigiéndose a ambos, de nuevo en un tono de voz animado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

A Rina de verdad no le estaba gustando esta chica ni un poco.

* * *

La maid entro a la cocina de MayQueen tras haber tomado la orden de Daru y Rina; un helado extra-grande, junto a un par de biscochos para Daru… Y un café negro para Rina.

Faris suspiro. Las cosas podrían haber sido peor, supuso ella. En definitiva tendría que ser un poco más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante con la forma en que actuaba alrededor de la otra chica.

La verdad es que, pese a los cientos de años de experiencia que Faris tenía como maid, incluso ella podía llegar a ponerse algo nerviosa cuando quería dar una buena impresión a una persona que acababa de conocer. Sin embargo, en lugar de actuar torpe o tímida por los nervios como una persona promedio, ella solía actuar de forma más bien precipitada e imprudente, lo cual resultó en ella yendo quizás un poquito demasiado lejos con lo del abrazo... Por mas agradable que se sintiera…

Faris sacudió su cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de ese pensamiento y la calidez que empezaba a arder en sus mejillas; tenía que permanecer serena. Aunque eso no evitará que creciera una sonrisa en su rostro.

Incluso antes de haberla conocido en persona, su imagen de Rina siempre había sido bastante positiva. Después de todo se trataba de la chica que Mayuri, una de sus amigas más cercanas, veía prácticamente como familia. E incluso Daru que siempre parecía algo rudo y despreocupado cuando hablaba sobre Rina, llegaba a expresar sin siquiera notarlo un cierto grado de respeto hacia ella, demostrando la confianza que le tenía.

Por lo que Faris ahora estaba casi del todo segura que se trataba de Rina; su ser predestinado. Y tenía mucho sentido, después de todo, Rina parecía ser el mismo tipo de persona que Rumiho.

Detrás de aquella careta de temperamentabilidad que utilizaba, se escondía una chica tímida, Faris se aventuraría a decir, incluso un poco insegura al parecer. Y al igual que Rumiho se las había arreglado para crear una serie de barreras que la mantenían virtualmente aislada de todos los demás a su alrededor.

Por lo que si Faris genuinamente deseaba conocer a la persona escondida detrás de aquella torre casi impenetrable, primero tendría que llegar a conocer a la Guardiana que vigilaba la puerta.

Hououin Kyouko… ¿Tsundere? Sí. Faris estaba casi 100% segura de que lo era.

Inicialmente, la chica parecía inexpresiva y hasta algo amargada, como si obviamente no quisiese estar allí. Aunque Faris pudo notar con facilidad como la chica mayor se la pasaba mirándola siempre que creía que Faris no estaba pendiente.

Pero entonces Faris acabó llamando a Rina por su lindo apodo, tras decidir que llamarla por su apellido resultaba muy distante mientras que llamarla por su primer nombre seguro habría hecho sentir a la chica mayor incluso más incómoda, ¿y cuál fue el resultado? Que la chica respondió con una aparente irritación que hacía poco por ocultar lo avergonzada que en realidad parecía sentirse, imagen que se grabó en la retina de Faris. Y cuando Faris la abrazo después, acabo poniéndose colorada que casi temió por un instante que Rina fuera hacer implosión. ¡Lucia tan adorable!

Era desafortunado que Faris no pudiera seguir molestándola sin acabar haciéndola enojar de verdad. Pero en fin, aunque le tomara 1000 años no iba a rendirse, de poco a poco lograría atravesar las defensas de Rina. Y quizás entonces, Faris podría volver a abrazar a la otra chica hasta estar a gusto.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Debido a que tengo que lidiar con la universidad todos los capítulos serán relativamente cortos como este. Tratare de actualizar alrededor de uno o dos capítulos por mes.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
